


We Are Stars

by SpawnofHades



Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Impulse (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/SpawnofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new villian's terrorising the streets of Gotham, going after an antihero who retired a year ago. And the Batfamily is dragged into this battle, and the Birds of Prey get a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crucifixtion of Saint Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame the fact I've listen to the Birds of Prey song from Batman the Brave and the Bold like 20 times today.

Dick groaned as he flew across the gap in a building, running to the spot Tim had told him to come. Honestly, he'd rather be in bed since Büldhaven was slient that night.  
It wasn't long before he came to the building. He was really only expecting Red Robin to be standing on top of the Gotham building, but instead he was met with a rare sight. Red Hood, Robin, Huntress, Spoiler, and Batgirl staring at a body hung on a cross.  
Nightwing walked towards the body, looking at it. The face was painted white, hair dyed green. The male couldn't have been any older than Batman, even the Joker. His shirt was torn over and the letters 'S' and 'J' carved into the chest, both crossed out.  
"Red, how'd he die?" Nightwing asked his little brother.  
Tim looked up, "Crucifixtion."  
Jason spoke up next. "S.J. is the calling card of Saint Jimmy. It's a mocking of the Church; only thing is, she doesn't crucify her victiums," he explained. "And she dropped out of the business a year ago."  
"Someone wants her head on a pike," Damain finished.


	2. Of Wolf and Man

Dierks sighed, looking down at the little red haired toddler sitting between her legs, "You hear that Liam, your daddy's threatening me. Even know he knows I can kick his ass like Uncle Jay."

The little girl giggles as she watches the show on the tv infront of them, which really she shouldn't be watching but that's how Dierks babysits and if Roy has a problem with it he can take Liam to her second 'father', Jason Todd, though Jason firmly denies the weird ass relationship that he and Roy have.

"Did you hear what happened in Gotham last night?" Roy asked as he sat down on the couch, sighing as he watched the show. Dierks offered him a slice of pizza, which the older ginger gladly took.

"What happened? Is Jay and the other Baby Bats okay?" She asked, worridly. She was especially worried about Jason, though really there was no need to be worried, since she was in no immedant danger through it.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry _chika_ they're fine, but, a civ was crucified, hair dyed green, white face, Joker get-up, and there were an 'S' and 'J' crossed out on his chest."

"Shit, someone called out Saint Jimmy," she cussed, looking down at Liam. "I'm not putting it back on, I've retired and I'm staying that way."

Roy nodded, watching as Liam played with her puppy, which was just over 5 months old. "I know, I thought you'd like to know Todd."

Liam giggled happily as the small Kujo like dog licked her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dierks crept through the apartment, grabbing a crossbow she had hidden in the living room before moving to the kitchen. She held it up at the intruder, taking aim at him. "Woah, watch where you point that thing Saint Jimmy." She growled at the use of her alterego's name. "We're on the same side, or at least we were."

"What do you want Red?" She snarled at him, not lowering the weapon.

"Someone called you out the other night," he replied.

The black haired girl nodded, "Arsenal told me, I'm not coming out to answer it. I quit the life, for good. It doesn't help that all of you keep fucking dropping in on me."

Red Hood shrugged, looking around the apartment, "Better place than I'm staying at." The fucking bastard started rummaging through her fridge, taking her food and making himself at home.

"What, Arsenal kick your ass out already?" She growled, setting the crossbow down and aiming it at the wall.

Dispite the fact he was keeping his face hidden with that damn mask at the second she could tell the older anti-hero was smirking. "Nah; though I don't think he would mind..." Jason trailed off.

Dierks tried not to lose her lunch. "Excuse me while I vomit. Anyways I'm underage," she retorted with as much snark as him.

He rolled his eyes as he took the helmet off, setting it on the messy-as-hell table. "Heard the Birds of Prey wanted you before you left; gotta ask, if you do come back, would you join them?"

Dierks shrugged, sitting down in a chair next to him. "Maybe, I dunno. I'm not really up for the whole 'teamwork' thing. Why do you think I didn't take you up on your offer to become your sidekick? Besides the fact you infuriate the hell outta me." Jason smirked as he downed one of her sodas. ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just a normal night, Dierks walking around Gotham, then it happened.

The body of a blond dropped down onto the ground in front of her. "Oh Saint Jimmy! Come out, come out where ever you are! Or you'll friends will pay with their lives!" A voice cackled above her. Dierks blood ran cold as she dropped down next to Flamebird, checking her pulse. It was rapidly slowly and she couldn't tell if Bette was bleeding or not.

"Someone help!" She yelled, searching for an injury, anything. Then she heard the thud as someone landed in front of her. She scrambled backwards as she looked up at Bette's attacker.

The teenager was pretty sure that this guy would make the Joker wet himself. His hair was a bright pink color, skin sickly tansluctent, almost to the point that his muscles were showing through. The eyes were purple, and his teeth broken and yellowed. Dierks pushed herself away from the creature, trying to not get trampled in the process. "Oh Batty, I'm not here for you, yet," it cooed, a harsh as glass melody scraping at Dierks ears. As quick as it appeared it vanished, not even putting a fight.

She heard two people run up, one rushing to Bette's side while the other one crouched down next to her. "Are you okay?" She could vaguely make out Red Robin's words as Nightwing worked on Flamebird. She nodded shakily, trying to act like a terrifed bystander.

"Wh-Wh-What was th-th-that?" She stuttered, fully knowing what it was.

When she finally got home she ran to her closet, pulling out a pair of long black athletic shorts, a matching black sports bra with a blood red S.J. on the right breast, and a death mask.

Time for Saint Jimmy to come back out again.


End file.
